Iroh Hatake
Allgemeines Iroh Hatake war ein hochrangiger Jonin aus Konohagakure.Er ist der Sohn von Obito Hatake (8.Hokage) und der Enkel von Kakashi Hatake (6.Hokage).Er gilt zusammen mit Meychuo Senju und Zenzu Uchiha als die "3 Drachen aus Konohagakure" - sie sind Weltbekannt da sie es geschafft haben den Tsuchikagen Rokku aufzuhalten und Frieden nach Konoha zu bringen.Er gilt als einer der besten Shinobi seiner Zeit.Er starb während er sich Opferte und somit den 5 Shinobi Weltkrieg beendete.Zusammen mit Meychuo Senju und Zenzu Uchiha sind die Helden der Shinobi Welt. Kindheit Iroh wuchs in Konohagakure auf und wurde als Sohn von Obito Hatake und Miria Uzumaki geboren.Iroh interessierte sich schon sehr früh für die Shinobi Geschichte und für Justus allgemein hatte er ein großes Interesse.so lernte er vor der Akademie bereits eine menge über Chakra und allgemeine Element-Justus. Sein Vater Obito war ein Genie an sich - also wuchs iroh mit einem Genie auf.Er liebte die Geschichten über die alte zeit zu lesen oder erzählt zu bekommen - der legendäre Naruto Uzumaki erzählte sogar einmal seine Geschichte für die neue Generation. Ninja Laufbahn Akademie Zeit Diese Interesse spiegelte sich in der Akademiezeit natürlich. Iroh gehörte zu einen der besten seiner Altersgruppe. Anders als andere Kinder war Iroh anfangs ernst und entschlossen - wie ein erwachsener Shinobi halt.Er machte sich somit nicht beliebt - er wusste er hatte mehr drauf als die anderen Kinder.Parallel waren seine besten Freunde die er als Brüder bezeichnet und seine zukünftige Frau auch in der Akademie.Während Akiye eine sehr fleißige kunoichin war - war Meychuo Senju der Faulste der Klasse und Zenzu Uchiha - wie üblich davon überzeugt das sein Clan der stärkste sei und er zu stark wäre um mit anderen zu spielen.Also waren die 3 Akademie-Schüler gar nicht so verschieden.Alle 3 wollten alleine sein - Meychuo war zu faul - Zenzu zu stolz - und Iroh zu eigensinnig. Die Rivalität beginnt Doch in laufe der Zeit kamen Gerüchte zu Irohs Ohren, dass Zenzu Uchiha sich als stärkste der Akademie behauptet.Die Herausforderung nahm er an und stellte sich Zenzu natürlich. Bis du Zenzu Uchiha ? - Sprach Iroh mit einem leisen Ton. „Bin ich – und wer bist du ?“ Antwortete Zenzu gelassen. „Ich fordere dich zu einem Kampf heraus Zenzu Uchiha“ „Na dann – mal schauen wie weit du sehen kannst“ mit einem Stummen blick wurde auch sein neu erwecktes Sharingan aktiviert. Ein Kampf brachte aus - anfangs dachten sich die Chunin Aufseher dabei nichts , denn dass sich Akademie Schüler Streitigkeiten waren nichts neues. Doch beide waren bereits auf einem anderen Level - der Kampf wurde mit Chakra Nutzung verstärkt - während Zenzu eine mächtige Feuerkugel auf Iroh schleuderte - blockierte Iroh sie mit seinem Erdversteck. "War das alles vom Uchiha Clan?" "War es ?" kam eine leise stimme im Hintergrund - Iroh bemerkte Zenzu nicht und wurde von hinten durch seine Erdwand getretten. Aufgestanden aus den Trümmern wurde der Kampf auch von den Chinin Aufsehern sofort beendet. Da Meychuo während der Zeit auch dabei war und am schlafen war - unter der zerbrochenen Mauer,wurde er mit beschuldigt und alle 3 wurden zu dem Hokagen gebracht. Naruto lachte war jedoch fasziniert dass die Akademie Schüler soviel drauf haben - doch es sollte nicht ungestraft bleiben - alle 3 mussten den Müll auf dem Trainingsplatz aufsammeln.Obwohl Meychuo mehrmals sagte dass er von dem all nichts weiß - wurde ihm nicht geglaubt. Auf dem weg zum Trainingsplatz kam ein Dialog zwischen den 3. Meychuo : "Toll - wegen euch darf ich jetzt putzen" Iroh : "Tzz jammer nicht Rum Senju - und du Uchiha du hattest Glück dass die Aufseher gekommen sind, ist dir doch bewusst?" Zenzu "Soviel dazu - Hatake" mit einem lächeln war bereits eine weitere Herausforderung angenommen.Der Sprint bis zum Trainingsplatz und Zenzu und Iroh sprinteten los. Angekommen am Trainingsplatz war Meychuo bereits da und schaute auf sie herunter. „So schnell ist also der Hatake und der Uchiha Clan...?“ rief Meychuo gelassen. "Wie hast du dass angestellt ?" - fragte Iroh Zenzu : "Das ist doch ein Doppelgänger den er vor geschickt hatte" Mit einer schnellen Attacke auf Meychuo Kopf , wurde Zenzus Argument wiederlegt - es war doch kein Doppelgänger. "SOVIEL ZUM AUGE DER UCHIHA" jammerte Meychuo Iroh hingegen hatte ein lachen.Es wurde still - alle 3 hatten Augenkontakt.Die Wette ging weiter - wer mehr Müll sammelt gewinnt.Diese Rivalität ging weiter und weiter - in den Genin Prüfungen bestanden alle 3 mit Bravour und Lob. Team 7 kommt zusammen Als sich die Teams zusammen stellten wurde Irohs Name als erstes aufgerufen. "Iroh Hatake..Team7" gefolgt von "Zenzu Hatake...Team7" "Ausgerechnet kriege ich den in meinem Team ? Ich würde gern einen vom Nara Clan bekommen" sprach Iroh zum Lehrer. "Sieh zu das du damit klar kommst – Iroh" antwortete der Lehrer. Zenzu antwortete "Komm mir nicht in die Quere Hatake" "Meychuo Senju..:Team 7" - Iroh und Zenzu hatten nur eine Reaktion - eine Diskussion entfachte mit dem Chunin Lehrer.Sie wollten auf keinen Fall Meychuo im Team bekommen. Meychuo der noch am Schlafen war bekam von dem Ganzen nichts mit.Letztendlich mussten sie damit klar kommen... vorerst. Alle Senseis kamen bereits und holten ihre Teammitglieder ab.Nur Team 7 war noch ohne Lehrer da.Die Tür öffnete sich - ein großer Typ mit Lila haaren - seine Augen leuchteten förmlich.Mit einem geneigten Kopf ging er wieder und die 3 Genins folgten ihn. Nach dem Kennenlernen kam auch das 1 Training zu Stande. Sie kannten Yansu Sarutobi aus den Erzählungen. Ausgerechnet der stärkste Shinobi aus Konoha war ihr Lehrer geworden.Dementsprechend waren auch die Erwartungen ziemlich hoch. Der Trainingskampf Die traditionelle Glöckchen wurde nicht genommen sondern viel mehr ein "der letzte der K.o geht gewinnt" Yansu sarutobi nahm sich nichts und attackierte die Genin plötzlich - während man die ersten Attacken ausweichen konnte - war das nächste ein Nin-Jutsu. Eine Wasserwelle aus dem Nichts.Als man dachte „das war es jetzt“ - wurden die 3 Genin hochgeschleudert , Iroh schleuderte sie alle mit der Erdmauer hoch. "Du bist doch zu gebrauchen" - sagte Zenzu "Jaja sieh zu das du ihn nicht aus den Augen verlierst" - antwortete Iroh Stumm schließte Zenzu seine Augen und aktivierte sein Sharingan. Anders.Anders als die anderen hatte Meychuo es nicht drauf sein Chakra auf seine Füße zu kontrollieren.Er flog von der Erdmauer runter und krachte ins Wasser ein. "OH man wo steckt der ?!" fragte Iroh den Zenzu Zenzu wusste was gemeint ist und kontrollierte die Umgebung. „Er ist unter dem Wasser und ertrinkt gerade.“ antwortete Zenzu "Gut bin ja erleichtert wenn es nicht weiter ist." - an antwortete Iroh mit einem seufzer. Diesen Moment nutze der Sensei aus und gab beiden eine Wasserspirale auf die Brust - beide flogen Richtung Wasser. Aus dem Wasser schleuderte ein Schatten raus - so groß wie die Erdmauer.Es war eine Kröte aus dem Berg Myoboku welches Meychuo gerufen hatte. „Alles klar bei euch ?!“ - Rief Meychuo Erstaunt von den Fähigkeiten nickten die beiden nur stumm. Yansu Sarutobi lachte kurz auf und schaute sie ernst an in den nächsten 3 Minuten wurden alle 3 vernichtend geschlagen. Chunin Prüfungen Der schriftliche Teil wurde von Shikamaru Nara geführt. Selbst im ersten Teil der Examen, fürchteten sich die Genin da man die Vorgehensweise des Hokage Anwärters sehr wohl kannte - und sie sollten sich auch nicht täuschen. Aufgabe war es 3 2-seitige Blätter, mit jeweils verschiedenen Themen auszufüllen. Die eigentliche Aufgabe dahinter war jedoch, die Blätter erstmals zu entschlüsseln. Zu Beginn der Prüfung bekamen alle Genin das erste Blatt, mit dem Thema Verhaltensweise mit dem Ninjawerkzeug. Klang für alle Anwesenden zuvor recht einfach - bis zur letzten Aufgabe. Die Aufgabe 8 - es stand keine Frage dran und kein Ausfüllfeld.Jeddoch fiel Iroh etwas merkwürdiges auf - die Aufgaben hatten keinerlei verbindung zu einander.Es war viel mehr ein Code den man entschlüsseln musste.Iroh der dass System verstanden hatte - teilte seinen Team die Lösungen zu , jeddoch war das Sprechen verboten.Iroh hustete und Zenzu schaute sich Iroh an.Durch ein Gen-Jutsu was von Zenzu auf Iroh aktiviert wurde - konnten sie parallel reden , in einer 3 Dimension natürlich.Nachdem dass auch erledigt wurde - übermittelte Zenzu alls die Information auf Meychuo. Nach etwa 3 Stunden bestanden etwa 55% aller Genin. Überlebungskampf Nun stand der Überlebungskampf dran. Team 7 war natürlich vorbereitet. Team 7 wurd zu Beginn der Prüfung von 3 Teams aus Kirigakure, Kumogakure und Sunagakure umzingelt - Die größte Bedrohung musste selbstverständlich zu erst entsorgt werden. Es war eine harte Prüfung für Mey, Zenzu und Iroh doch durch Meychuos Analyse, Irohs Strategie, Zenzus Blickfeld und aller dreien immense Kraft bezwangen sie alle drei feindlichen Teams. Nach etwa 8 Stunden erreichte das Team 7 als erstes den Zielort.So wurden sie auch als "Schnellstes Team aus Konohagakure" bekannt. Das Ende der Exman stand nun fest - Das Turnier Während die Rookies aufeinander trafen - wurde der erste Kampf zwischen Zenzu und den zukünftigen Mizukagen Raidon ausgetragen.Der Kampf dauerte ein wenig jedoch konnte Zenzu ohne Probleme den Kampf für sich entscheiden.Dabei war erstaunlich,wie geprägt er das Sharingan doch benutzen kann. Meychuo bestritt den zweiten Kampf der Prüfung gegen den zukünftigen Kazekage Kinoma Suna.Der Kampf dauerte enorm - da die Sandkontrolle schwer zu bezwingen war.Doch unerwartet aktivierte Meychuo sein Mokuton. "Seitwann kann der denn sowas ?" - sprach Iroh zu Zenzu "Ich habe echt keine Ahnung..." antwortete Zenzu Der Kampf war nun entschieden - auch die gute Sandkontrolle konnte gegen das Mokuton von Meychuo nichts ausrichten. Iroh gegen Kumogakures "Rookie" Rai Tura Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen - Iroh repräsentierte als einer der stärksten Genin Konohagakure.Das gleiche Tat "Rookie aus dem Blitzreich Rai Tura" er war bekannt für seine enorme ausdauer und stärke.Der Raikage persönlich soll ihn trainiert haben.Nun der Kampf begann.Angewanden mit einem schnellen Tai-Jutsu Kampf wollte Iroh seine Chancen im Nahkampf austesten.Überraschend war Rai , trotz seiner masse viel schneller als Iroh.Er zögerte nicht lang und konnte klar stellen dass er im Tai-Jutsu über Iroh war.Durch sein aktiviertes Raiton no Yoroi musste Iroh erstmals zurück springen wurde jeddoch mit einem Schlag gegen die Wand gedonnert.Als Iroh nach dem aufprall die Augen öffnete war Rai bereits da und packte Iroh am Hals und drückte ihn fester gegen die Wand.Seine Blitzkörper verstärkte diesen Vorgang nur.Iroh der bereits am Bluten war benutze in dieser Situation sein Blut und rufte seinen vertrauten Geist.Dieser Vorgang wurde von sehr vielen bewundert.Seine großen Wölfe die ebenfalls eine affinität zum Raiton hatten konnten Rai zurückschleudern.Nun wusste Iroh - einen weiteren Nahkampf wäre nicht gut für ihn.Iroh wechselte nun also zum Nin-Jutsu - er ließ aus dem nichts eine Wasserwelle entstehen und konnte somit weiteres Raiton von Rai verhindern.Denn er würde sich nur selber verletzen.Mit einem Erdversteck-Jutsu konnte Iroh seine position vergrößern und Attackiere Rai nun von Oben.Doch Rai war nicht einfach zu bezwingen.Mit seiner Enormen geschwindigkeit hat er es geschafft das Wasser wegzuschleudern und attackiere Iroh gefährlich im Nahkampf.Mit einem Eribou wollte er Iroh den Rest geben.Doch Iroh parrierte die Attacke mit seinem Raikiri.Beide wurden weggeschleudert.Bevor Rai sich erholen konnte schoss Iroh einen Raikiri-Wolf hinterher. Rai konnte die Attacke ausweichen doch das war nur eine ablenkung um Rai nach oben zu bekommen. Rai bemerkte Iroh von oben nicht. Iroh platziere einen Siegel auf Rai und sprang zurück. "Der Kampf ist beendet für dich" - sprach Iroh gegen Rai Iroh formte 1 Fingerzeichen und Rai wurde zu boden gedrückt.Das Siegel welches Chakra versiegelt ist ein S-Rang Jutsu gewesen - was Iroh bereits als Ge-Nin gemeistert hat.Rai der kein Chakra mehr kontrollieren konnte wollte trozdem weiter machen.Mit einem weiteren Jutsu wollte Iroh den Rai erledigen.Er wurde jeddoch von Naruto gestoppt. Iroh im Krieg gegen Iwagakure I Der Krieg wurde von Iwagakure aus angefangen als Naruto Uzumaki sich zurück gezogen hat und Irohs Vater ,Obito Hatake der nächste Hokage wurde.6 Monate nach dem Kriegsbeginn wurde Team 7 in die Front geschickt.Während des Krieges mussten sie bis nach Iwagakure marschieren und wichtige Standpunkte für Transport zu beschädigen und den Hinterhalt von Iwagakure zu attackieren.Während der Missionen wurde Iroh schwer an der linken oberen Auge verletzt , somit musste sich Team 7 erstmals zurück ziehen. Hinterhalt auf Team 7 Während sich Team 7 erschöpft in der Nähe von Iwagakure ausruhte wurden sie von mehr als 20 Chu-Nin in einem Hinterhalt attackiert.Der schwer Angeschlagene Iroh stand auf und sprach zu seinen Team kamaraden "Mit diesem Zustand von mir besiege ich mehr als Ihr , wetten wir ?" - Sprach Iroh zu seinem Team Endlich sagst du es.. Ich dachte schon, wir müssten dich vor'm Heulen abhalten und dir n Plüschtier besorgen antwortete Meychuo "Es reicht nur ein Blick von mir" antwortete Zenzu Mit einem Satz sprang Team 7 auf die Angreifer zu und besiegten sie in wenigen Minuten. In der Basis angekommen erreichten Meychuo und Zenzu die Nachricht,dass ihre beiden Väter im Kampf gegen die Iwagakure Eliteeinheit umgekommen waren - Ein immenser Schlag für das Dorf, aber besonders für Meychuo und Zenzu. Iroh aber machte ihnen klar,dass während des Krieges keine Zeit für Trauern wäre, dies akzeptierten die beiden - vorerst. Waffenstillstand Bei der letzten und entscheidenden Schlacht mische Yansu Sarutobi in der fordersten Front mit - Er besiegte die komplette Streitmacht in Iwagakure und zwang sie so zu einem Waffenstillstand.Nach 3 langen und harten Jahren wurde der Krieg demnach beendet. Die Nachkriegszeit Konohagakure musste sich nach dieser anstrengenden Schlacht ausruhen und sich neu formatieren - Keine einfache Sache, nach vielen Verlusten,unter anderem für Meychuo und Zenzu. Bei der Beerdigung der Gefallenen redeten Meychuo und Zenzu kein Wort - Es war eine harte Pille, die sie zu schlucken hatten. Sie hatten aber wenig Zeit zu trauern, denn sie wurden vom 8. Hokage in die Residenz bestellt. Sie wurden allesamt befördert. Iroh und Meychuo sollten S-Jonin werden, während Zenzu die Anbu übernehmen soll als neuer Captain.Für die Situation in der sie steckten, war es nichts, worüber sie sich freuen konnten. Team 7 wird bekannt Während des Krieges wurde das eingespielte Team 7 in Iwagakure und in den anderen Dörfern als bestes Team von Konoha bekannt.Die Feinde bekamen genaue Personen Beschreibungen um bei Kontakt mit Ihnen sie nicht zu unterschätzen. Krieg gegen Iwagakure II Als nach 3 Jahren Frieden der Krieg ausbrach wurde Iwagakure von Kirigakure unterstützt.Meychuo hatte damit zu tun wichtige Kommandanten zu erledigen.Während Iroh und Zenzu den Daimyo beschützen mussten.Während der Aufgabe den Daimyo zu beschützen verhaltete sich Zenzu kühler als sonst.Er attackierte auch Zivilisten.Nach einem Konflikt zwischen den beiden sprach Zenzu "Du und Meychuo wisst nicht wie es ist keine Familie zu haben , ihr habt eine , ich aber nicht mehr" Wir sind eine Familie Angekommen in Konoha wurde Zenzu von 5 Shinobi -Schwertkämpfern attackiert.Zenzu konnte 3 besiegen doch 2 versteckten sich im Hinterhalt und attackierten Zenzu.In letzter Sekunde traf Iroh ein und durchbohrte beide mit einem neuen Jutsu - das weiße Chidori welches lautlos aber extrem stärker war als das normale Chidori.Zenzu war leicht überrascht Iroh zu sehen "Du meintest ja du hast keinen mehr , du liegst falsch Zenzu,du hast die besseren Augen von uns doch kannst du nicht sehen dass du noch mich und Meychuo hast ? Wir sind eine Familie und lass uns dass jetzt beenden und zeigen wie stark Konoha ist" Sprach Iroh zu Zenzu "Ich hasse es wenn du soviel Predigst..und am Ende doch recht hast" Antworte Zenzu mit einem lächeln, beide Freunde attackierten die restlichen Shinobi und nach dieser Schlacht wurden sie als "Konohas duo bekannt " - "weißer Blitz und der Peiniger aus Konohagakure" "Die Blutnebel-Mission" Nach diesem Vorfall - ging Obito Hatake persönlich an die Front.Die Feinde waren erstaunt,keiner hat erwartet das der Hokage persönlich in die Front rennt.Mit der Entscheidung von Obito Hatake wurde Iwagakures ganzes Kriegsplan zerstört.Sie hatten nicht mit so einer starken Front gerechnet.Da Obito und Yansu bekannte Shinobi waren - konnten sie den Tsuchikagen nicht so einfach erreichen.Obito hatte die Idee seine 3 Schüler Iroh,Meychuo und Zenzu zu schicken. Team 7 erneut in Iwagakure In Iwagakure angekommen wurde Team 7 von den Anbu abgefangen doch dass machte nichts,das Team 7 war nun stärker als vor 3 Jahren.Team 7 hatte eine klare Mission - findet den Tsuchikagen und elemeniert ihn.Doch sie hatten etwas nicht bedacht - der Tsuchikage Rokku war sehr Intelligent und konnte sie überlisten.Er lockte sie in einen Hinterhalt - er schwächte das Team erstmals indem er seine besten Ninja auf sie schickte.Diese wurden zwar von Team 7 besiegt doch sie waren angeschlagen nach sovielen Kämpfen.Als Rokku nun kam wusste Iroh bereits,es war eine hoffnungslose Situation jetzt alle 3 zu sterben.So schnell seine Analysierung war befahl er mit nur einem Wort "RENNT" seinen Team 7 sofort zu fliehen.Obwohl beide es nicht Akzeptieren wollten mussten sie auf Irohs befehle hören da er als Kommandant das Sagen hatte.Als Zenzu für einen kurzen momment seine Augen geschlossen hat,wurde er von riesiegen Erdpfeilen attackiert.Meychuo gelang es sich vor Zenzu zu werfen - wurde jeddoch in eine Grube geschleudert.Da Zenzu dachte das Meychuo gestorben ist aktivierte er das Mangekyo Sharingan und erlangte enorme Macht auf einem Schlag.Zenzu schaltete seine Verfolger auf und rannte zu Iroh.Der bereits angeschlagene Iroh der sich gerade mit dem Tsuchikagen einen Kampf lieferte wurde von Zenzu unterstützt.Zenzu wusste auch seine neue Kraft reichte nicht aus.Er schnappte sich Iroh und rannte weg aus Iwagakure. "Wo ist Meychuo ? - Warum bist du zurück gekommen Zenzu ?" - Sprach Iroh Zenzu antwortete nicht - er musste auch nicht , Iroh bemerkte das Mangekyou Sharingan und wusste Meychuo ist also gestorben.Mit einem gesenkten Blick machten sich die beiden wieder auf dem Weg nach Konohagakure. Meychuos rückkehr Nach einigen Monaten kam Meychuo wieder ins Dorf zurück.Alle waren erstaunt doch Zenzu und Iroh lachten nur. "War Klar dass wir dich nicht los werden" Sprach Zenzu '' ''"Man wir hätten dich als Held eingestuft und jetzt machst du alles kapput" sprach Iroh '' ''"So einfach mach ich es euch nicht" Antwortete Meychuo Doch die Freude war von kurzer dauer - sie wurden alle in die Residenz gerufen.Obito war sehr froh Meychuo wieder zu sehen.Doch er musste seine 3 "Söhne" wieder auf eine Mission schicken.Diesmal sollten sie den Tsuchikagen aufsuchen und elemenieren.Diese Mission kannten nur 5 Personen. Neben Team 7 kannte die Mission nur der Hokage und Tobirama II Senju. Die Drachen aus Konoha beenden den Krieg - Lebende Legenden ! FOLGT Frieden in Konohagakure - Iwagakures Rebbelion Frieden in Konoha folgt Iwagakures Rebbelion folgt Iroh Hatake als Sensei von Team 15 Nach dem endlich die Kriege aufgehört haben.Wurde Iroh zum Sensei von Team 15. In seinem Team war Shin Uchiha und Itesu Sarutobi und Akami Nara Die 3 Drachen aus Konoha - Trainieren 1 Jahr lang im Berg Myoboku ! FOLGT 'Zenzu lernt das Raikiri' FOLGT 'Trainingskampf - Iroh gegen Meychuo' FOLGT 5 Shinobi Weltkrieg und die Triade-Alianz Die Triade kam aus dem Nichts und das machte sie so ungeheuer Stark.Es gab keine Informationen wer sie waren - sie kamen einfach.Nicht lange dauerte es un die Triade wurde ein Problem für die Shinobi - Dörfer - bevor die Dörfer den Krieg starten konnten wurden sie bereits Attackiert und das von allen Seiten.Die Triade - Bosse haben es geschafft die Rikudo-Steintafel zuanalysieren und das Jutsu der Beschwörung auf einem anderen Level zu vollbringen. Sie dachten sie würden den Rikudo - Sennin heraufbeschworen doch es war der jüngere Bruder Hamura Otusuki.Die Triade "befahlen" den beschworenen Hamura die Zerstörung der Dörfer zu vollbringen.Hamura hingegen tötete ohne Probleme die Triade-Anführer und machte sich auf dem Weg die Bijus zu sammeln.Während der Vorfälle wurde der Hamura Otusuki von Shin Uchiha attackiert - der Talentierte Shinobi aus Konoha hatte leider keine Chance und wurde fast umgebracht falls Obito Hatake der (8) Hokage nicht gekommen wäre. Obito Hatake der Hokage befahl Shin ins Hauptquartierthumb|260px zu gehen und das Dorf zu schützen - Shin akzeptierte den letzten Befehl des Hokagen und fliehte.Obito wurde im Kampf besiegt und starb schließlich - währenddessen wurde das Kommando den stlv General übergeben , Iroh Hatake hatte nun das Sagen der Streitkräfte.Dank Meychuos Sensor- Fähigkeiten blieben ihnen nur wenige Minuten zeit sich auf dem Kampf vorzubereiten. Die letzten "Worte" an die Nation waren : Iroh Hatake : "Hauptquatier hier spricht Anführer der Streitkräfte Iroh Hatake" Hauptquatier : "Wir hören Kommandant" Meychuo Senju : "Es gibt eine sehr wichtige Sache zu sagen" Zenzu : "Es kommt näher" (Im Hintergrund) Iroh Hatake : "So aufpassen das ist ein direkter Befehl und muss von jedem selbst den anderen Shinobi ohne hinterfragungen Befolgt werden.Eine unglaubliche Präsenz nähert sich und - wahrscheinlich der Anführer der "Triade" - Meychuo hat das Chakra analysiert , es ist ziemlich Merkwürdig und wie es scheint befindet er sich auf einen ganz anderen Level als wir.Wir werden den Kampf nicht überleben das wissen wir.Aber das was wir noch für die Shinobi Welt tun können ist es diesen Kampf zu beenden." Meychuo Senju : "Räumt das komplette Areal im umkreis von mehr als 200km , SOFORT !!!" Hauptquatier : "Verstanden irgendwelche letzten Befehle ?" Iroh Hatake : "Einen haben wir noch - es geht um die Shinobi Welt und an Shin Uchiha , Freunde wir haben alle zusammen gekämpft - für die neue Generation.Die Welt wäre erneut untergegangen und wieder haben wir es geschafft.Alleine sind wir Schwach - zusammen sind wir stärker.Aus diesem Grund überreiche ich der neuen Generation - also dir Shin Uchiha die Verantwortung als nächster Hokage.Gib den Willen welches du von uns bekommen hast an alle Shinobi. Das ist das letzte was für die ..... Welt tun können ! *eine explosion hat stattgefunden und die Verbindung ist abgebrochen* Die Bijus wurden nach Iwagakure evakuiert und waren an einem geheimen ort bewacht von den 3 Drachen aus Konoha. Hamura erschien und wollte die Kraft der Bijus an sich reißen doch Zenzu Uchiha schaffte es die Bijus zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen und aktivierte das Rinnegan. Hamura hatte ungewöhnliche Jutsus drauf und Teleportiere dass ganze Gebiet zum Mond - seine Heimat.Ein Kampf brannte aus doch keiner weiß was genau dort oben passierte.Nur wissen wir die Triade wurde besiegt und Hamuras Chakra sowie die von den 3 Drachen aus Konoha verschwanden.Sie wurden als Helden eingestuft und jedes Jahr wird ein Fest im Sommer veranstaltet viele Shinobi bewundern ihre Taten und nehmen sie als Vorbilder.